Our Strange Friendship
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: ¿Cómo llegamos a ser amigos? Si somos tan diferentes... Clyde ama escribir historias pornografías. Tweek ama escribir historias llenas de romance. Craig ¿ama? escribir historias llenas de suspenso y algo de tragedia.  ShinigamiJazzDark89 Gabi17 BlueHakaze
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

* * *

><p>Our Strange Friendship<p>

Clyde Donovan era considerado el chico menos popular del Instituto. Siempre estaba alejado de los demás, normalmente era un lector y un dibujante apasionado, no necesitaba de amigos, pues los consideraba un estorbo. Después de todo uno va a clases a aprender, no a tratar de ser un chico popular.

Pero, nadie conocía realmente como era en realidad… su profesor de Taller de Lectura y Redacción estaba orgulloso de el por su gran capacidad de compresión a la hora de que le preguntaran de que se trataba la historia leída por unos de sus compañeros y además por su gran capacidad de leer sin ninguna clase de error, hacia las pausas cuando se requerían y además su fraseo era muy aceptable. Su profesor estaba demasiado contento por tener aquél estudiante tan bien aplicado.

Pero, lo que nadie sabía era que Clyde Donovan escribía historias ficticias sobre relaciones homosexuales y las subía a una red en donde otros escritores publicaban también sus historias.

Lo que más le gustaba al castaño era escribir pequeñas historias en que dos hombres mantenían relaciones sexuales explicitas.

Tenía varios lectores que gustaban de lo que escribía y eso lo impulsaba a seguir publicando más y más historias.

Gracias a esa página había logrado conseguir varias cuentas tanto de facebook como del Messenger. Adoraba 'hablar' con sus seguidores, pues así conocía lo que más les gustase y el lograba plasmar todo aquello y hacerles uno que otro OneShot a sus amados lectores.

A principios de Enero del 2012, había logrado conseguir el Messenger de 'Tweek17'.

'Tweek17' era uno de sus más fieles lectores y por eso estaba más que contento cuando tuvo su primera conversación vía Messenger. Hablaron de cosas banales por un largo rato y con el poco tiempo de conversar, Clyde sentía que 'Tweek17' podría llegar a ser un gran amigo en quién confiar.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>NA: Esta historia está basada en la pequeña amistad que mantengo con mi pequeño 'team' y que nuestra líder es **Gabi17**. En este capítulo se narró sobre nuestro amado Clyde que en este caso vendría siendo yo xD en el próximo capítulo se centrara en Tweek. ¡Así que esperen la continuación de esta loca propuesta!

_Shinigami Out._


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17 ®BlueHakaze

* * *

><p>Our Strange Friendship<p>

Tweek no sabía qué hacer con su vida, estaba aburrido de su vida diaria. No lo malinterpreten, quería mucho a su familia y le gustaba salir con sus amigos pero la monotonía de los días era realmente tedioso.

Pero un día encontró algo que definitivamente lo ayudaría. Un día conoció **Fanfiction**.

Ahora, Tweek adoraba leer y podía pasar horas con un libro en la mano y es por eso que un amigo decidió recomendarle dicha página. Gran error. Tweek se _obsesiono_ con fanfiction, le encantaba toda la variedad de historias que podía encontrar sobre sus libros y series favoritas. Generalmente leía lo que sus amigos le recomendaban, hasta que un día encontró un fandom del cual no pudo escapar. Eran unos dibujos animados y aunque sus amigos no entendían su obsesión, para Tweek era **perfecto**.

Le tomo un año poder leer todos los fics de su pareja favorita (vamos, habían bastantes y el rubio tenía un problema para concentrarse. No le pidan tanto) pero una vez que hubo terminado solo quería _mas_. Fue ahí donde Tweek decidió que no perdía nada tratando de escribir sus propias historias.

Ahora, tenía varios fandoms que seguía y parejas que soportaba pero su pareja favorita era homosexual. Naturalmente Tweek se _moría _de nervios con su primer fic, los que "¿Qué pasaría si…?" corrían por su mente una y otra vez. Sobra decir que le dio un ataque de pánico.

Sorprendentemente, al rubio no le fue _tan _mal (pero bueno, eso era porque Tweek esperaba flames por todos lados.) Con el tiempo el rubio conoció a ShinigamiClydeDark89, uno de sus autores favoritos. Era increíble. No solo le encantaba como escribía pero era emocionante poder conocer a alguien de otro país. Los días pasaban y Tweek iba conociendo cada vez más a ShinigamiClydeDark89, era una persona realmente interesante y le gustaba poder hablar vía PM ó por messenger con él.

Unos meses más tarde empezó a conversar vía PM con una nueva persona. Se llamaba BlueBirdCraig a Tweek le fascinaba la forma en que BlueBirdCraig veía el mundo, al final BlueBirdCraig le pasó su correo a Tweek y ambos pudieron conversar por más tiempo.

Tweek estaba encantado, había conocido a dos personas realmente grandiosas y solo quería que los tres pudieran ser grandes amigos.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><em>NA: Capítulo hecho por Gab :) ¡próximo capítulo se centrará en Craig! _

_¡Gracias por sus reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes de la Serie South Park le pertenecen a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.

®ShinigamiJazzDark89 ®Gabi17 ®BlueHakaze

* * *

><p>Our Strange Friendship<p>

Toda su vida era una rutina. Dormir, despertar, levantarse, vestirse, dar la comida a Stripes, comer, irse de la casa sin decir adiós mientras llevaba a Ruby y una vez en el colegio simplemente poner la capacidad de atención que su cerebro proporcionara y claro si así no era tenía a su fiel cuadernillo de dibujos, aquel era su escape a la fantasía a la que no tenía acceso mientras dormía. Para Craig Tucker la felicidad era tener un lápiz en la mano, una buena hoja de papel o su guitarra. Escribir, dibujar, escuchar música o simplemente mirar las nubes era la definición de disfrutar la vida, aunque claro tenía un serio conflicto sobre sus relaciones sociales y sobre quienes la conformaban, que por cierto eran muy pocas personas. En fin, si alguien no interfería en su mundo especial a el no le importaba y claro, si eso pasaba aquella persona no saldría muy bien.

Hacía bastante tiempo le había llamado la atención varios sitios en Internet donde se publicaban historias, otro de sus hobbies diarios (o más bien adicciones) era leer y jugar vía Internet World Of Warcraft, entre otros varios títulos. Por cierto, aquel sitio tenía la característica de que la mayoría de las historias eran +18 y bueno, por esas cosas de la vida… terminó leyéndolas. Una de las historias que más le gusto eran reiterados _"Song-fics"_ y claro el autor era _"Tweek17"_ y bueno, simplemente decidió enviarle 3 canciones como sugerencia y una cosa llevo a la otra. A los pocos días ya eran amigos. Lo mismo sucedió en un corto periodo de tres días, cuando _Tweek17_ le presentó vía Messenger a _ShinigamiClydeDark89 _y claro, con el tiempo se dieron las cosas para una extraña, extraña amistad.

_—Conoces más gente por vía Internet que en la vida real… Interezante _– Dijo para continuar revisando tumblr.

* * *

><p>Capítulo escrito por <strong>BlueHakaze<strong>

N/A: En el próximo capítulo ya la historia agarra más coherencia y..., ¡DIVERSIÓN! ;D

Shinigami Out.


End file.
